A Secret Knight
by BigChillFreak
Summary: Daddy always said to never talk to any of the captured digimon but i love them theirs so cool, one day i found this scared one he said if i let him out we could play, i never knew i held one of the digimon that could bring our worlds end, and i never knew its because of me that he no longer wants the earth to be destroyed-season 5 (my OC) storys better than descripton
1. Chapter 1

**Default Chapter Dorimon **

I looked around the cage that surrounded me confused, what was I doing here? How did I get here? Where is here?

Yellow eyes could be seen peering through the darkness of the cage around him he saw many empty ones, he felt like a prisoner and yet no one had come down or up whichever direction he was in to…well he didn't know question him? Torture him? He would have to wait.

The only thing he couldn't understand was why he had no memory; unknown to him an old friend still did but kept quiet for he was a threat with his memories and his destruction back into an egg was already being prepared.

But it would seem destiny had other plans for the small creature, one that would gain him friends but also reveal his terrible mission. One he must help complete and one he would not be able to do. All because one human would convince him otherwise a child called Kyoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Evolution Dorumon **

**Hello this story will run a lot like the original only with a few twist here and there and a few plot changes just saying Marcus will be introduced in the next chapter and as you have guessed kyoshi is my OC so no flames or you will pay**

"Come on, come on, fifteen more minutes" said the girl looking at the clock.

The teacher was just finishing up and announcing their homework as the girl was poked in the side by a brown haired girl.

"Kyoshi, the teachers calling you" whispered the girl.

The girl kyoshi looked at her best friend before looking up to see their teacher calling her up.

"Oops, thanks Kristy" she whispered back standing up.

"It would seem your being let out early, so you can collect you stuff and homework" said the teacher handing the girl her homework before turning to the rest of the class.

Kyoshi collected her stuff as she went out the classroom door and heading towards the office as usual. When she opened the door she smiled at who was there, her dad had remembered.

"Meg!" she said running up to the blond.

"Hey kyoshi the commander said you could get out of school early, miki would have come but we've been receiving some strange energy signals" said megumi leading the girl out.

"Can I play with pawnchessmon when we get their" kyoshi had been waiting all day for school to be over she loved playing with the pawnchessmon that was the only fun she could have since as her dad quoted 'the renegade digimon we capture are dangerous their not for toying around with'.

Megumi's orange eyes closed in laughter for a minute, "you know you can if we're not too busy and you know miki would say yes too" she answered the ten year old.

Kyoshi was always up for playing with their pawnchessmon and if she was lucky yoshi's lalamon. She guessed it was just digimon were like big talking pets to her, kudamon would disagree.

"Is dad busy today, you said there was an energy signal does yoshi know?" kyoshi asked getting in the car.

"Now you know I can't tell you that, commanders orders" said megumi getting into the driver's seat.

"But he's my dad" said kyoshi.

"But our work is dangerous remember "she said hoping kyoshi wouldn't keep asking questions.

"Okay, meg" kyoshi remembered her dad said not to be a bother.

Kyoshi rarely was allowed at the DATS building so when she did go she was all up for having as much fun as possible and playing with miki and Meg's digimon. Sometimes she would get lucky enough to see yoshi take down a digimon on the screens in the building.

Kyoshi would love a digimon of her own but that would mean she would have to join DATS and her dad didn't want that to happen. Unknown to her today was going to be a very special day for her one that would change her life forever.

The car ride was mostly consisted on what games she was going to play with pawnchessmon and a small argument about homework that megumi won. Leaving the girl pouting but had to agree to it as they pulled up at the building.

Kyoshi didn't wait as she ran inside leaving megumi following after her.

"Kyoshi slow down, no one's going anywhere" said megumi as the girl slowed down.

"Sorry meg but I'm so excited" she said.

"I know but people are working here" she said this time the girl followed at a more controlled pace as the two walked towards some doors.

Miki seemed to have been waiting for them as everyone else seemed busy.

"Miki! I thought you were busy" said kyoshi.

"Yeah, but I could take a small break you didn't cause megumi trouble did you?" she asked jokingly.

"Me trouble" she joked back as the three laughed; kyoshi always had that effect on people. It seemed her innocence made her have a positive effect on people.

"Megumi, miki" said another voice as the two turned to see the commander standing there.

"Sir" they both said.

"Back to your post the energy signature still needs to be identified" said the commander as the two nodded and left.

"How was school today kyoshi" he asked his daughter.

"It was okay, can kudamon help me with my homework?" she asked.

Kudamon looked at her from the commander's shoulder" of course kyoshi, will that be alright Sampson" he said to him they were currently looking for the mystery energy signal and he could be needed.

"It'll be fine, and kyoshi remember stay on the ground floor only" he said leaving to go back to work as kudamon stood by the child.

"Come on kudamon the faster you help me, the faster I can play" she said picking up the ferret.

"Yes, but we don't want a repeat of last time, this time you'll listen" said kudamon moving onto her shoulders like he usually did.

"It was one time kudamon, how was I suppose to know I wasn't allowed in their" she asked as she had accidently while playing hide and seek hidden in one of the rooms were classified information was stored.

"Yes, but that's why we have signs" he said as she gave a pout.

"Whatever" she said pouting, kudamon gave one of his rare smiles as the girl walked into one of the work rooms.

People mostly just worked on the computers there, that way kyoshi could do her homework and not be distracted as it was as she dubbed boring office work.

Kudamon had his work cut out for him as kyoshi wasn't in a cooperating mood and was rather impatient as an hour work of homework took two hours but after some work and a little arguing she was finished.

"Now can I play, please kudamon" she said giving a puppy dog look.

"You can play but remember only on the ground levels" said kudamon he was a sticker to the rules when kyoshi was around, this place wasn't a playground.

"Thanks kudamon" she said picking up the digimon from her shoulders and hugging him.

"You're welcome, now wait here megumi said she would come get you I have to go back now" said kudamon as the girl nodded.

Kyoshi waited for what seemed like hours while in fact it had only been twenty minutes, fed up she decided to find megumi herself she should be in the command room were miki and her father were.

Though it was confusing as she wasn't really familiar with the building her father didn't like her to be around here much. She walked down a hallway looking at doors most had signs that said not to enter as she reached the end of the hall there was one more door.

It lead to the lower levels of the building as she was about to turn back something's seemed to call out to her, she cautiously opened the door showing stairs leading down the lighting was dim as she walked down.

"It's like one of those horror movies now all I need is the creepy ghost dude" she joked, until she heard a low moaning sound.

She almost ran back as the thought of meeting a ghost wasn't something's she wanted to do, at least in this life time. But this was a lot more exciting than waiting for megumi, as she continued down the stairs and finally reached the bottom.

There were blankets covering things down their "probably were they keep the old stuff" she said to herself as she didn't see anything. Though as she turned to leave knowing if she stayed any longer she would be in trouble a small voice called out.

"Hello? Who are you?" said a small voice it sounded scared.

"Who said that" she called back.

"Over here in the cage, just follow my voice" it said.

Usually if someone tells you to follow them and you don't know them you shouldn't listen, but she was never much of a listener.

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Dorimon, what's yours?" it asked.

"I'm kyoshi, so wait does that mean you're a digimon" she asked getting closer to a group of what they thought was boxes.

"Yeah" it said.

"How did you get here, did you attack something and get turned into an egg?" she asked it finding a few cages.

"I don't know, all I remember is a white light and all of a sudden I was here in a cage" he said as she saw a small digimon probably around the size of a rabbit. It was mostly lavender purple with its mouth and paws having white fur, it had a tiny tail, tiny pointy ears and yellow eyes.

The digimon looked at the human in front of him she had black hair in two braids, a white shirt with a red sweater and green shorts, along with light grey eye's. Dorimon felt like what he was forgetting involve humans but couldn't remember what.

"Say could you get me out of this cage, it's kind of scary down here" he said.

"I shouldn't if daddy finds out I was down here I'm in big trouble" she said.

"Just for a bit, we could play for a while and then you could put me back, no one needs to know" he said, he really wanted out of the cage and kyoshi seemed kind of bored.

"Okay, just for a little though" she saw their wasn't a lock only a latch as she unhooked it opening the cage. The little digimon jumped into her arms.

"So were we going" he asked.

"If someone see's you they might take you away so" she remembered her backpack.

"I know wait here okay, I'll be right back" she said running up the stairs leaving Dorimon.

"Okay come back soon" he said.

Dorimon could have left but he wouldn't know where to go, and kyoshi seemed fun.

Kyoshi was careful as she walked back into the room where she left her stuff, she grabbed her backpack and was about to leave when.

"There you are we've been looking for you"

Kyoshi turned around to see megumi with her pawnchessmon, and miki's pawnchessmon.

"Oh, Meg it's just you" kyoshi said.

"So were where you?" she asked.

"Umm, I was in the bathroom and I got lost" she half lied since she did get lost.

"okay, I was just bring pawnchessmon and miki said you could play with hers too, were going to be busy for awhile so try not to cause to much trouble" said megumi the signal they were tracking seemed to disappear and then reappeared.

"Okay, well come on you two let's play hide and seek, see ya later Meg" she said nervously pulling the two pawnchessmon away, leaving megumi looking at her.

"Poor kid must have gotten scared" she mused as she went back to work.

Kyoshi looked at the pawnchessmon beside her as they followed her, "okay guys, I'm going to tell you something secret and you can't tell anyone okay" she said to them the two nodding heads.

"Okay I found this tiny digimon in the bottom levels and I'm letting him out so could you guys not tell anyone" she said as the two nodded once again.

"Great follow me" she said leading the two to where the door was and headed down the stairs. The pawnchessmon let out a squeak every time they moved making her shush them.

"Kyoshi is that you?" asked Dorimon.

"Yep, I also brought friends pawnchessmons meet Dorimon" she said picking him up.

"Hello" he said as the two waved.

"Here get inside my bag that way we can sneak out and play" she said opening her bag.

"Alright I'm in" he said as she zipped it up leaving a small opening for him to breath.

"Let's go" she said going back up the stairs.

She saw the exit to the building but needed a distraction so no one would know she was gone.

"hey pawnchessmon, will you guys pretend to play hide and seek it'll only be for a few minutes so me and Dorimon can play and when I get back we can all play" she said to them.

The two as always said nothing and just nodded.

"Alright let's go" she made sure no one was around to see her leave as she opened the door and left.

Both pawnchessmon looked at her before turning and headed to the room where their partners where.

**(Park)**

Kyoshi had headed towards the park she had a secret place where she and Dorimon could play and at the same time no one would see them.

"Are we almost their it's kind of stuffy in here" said Dorimon.

"Almost okay" she headed for the spot which mostly concealed by bushes.

"Okay here you go" she said opening her bag letting him out.

"It's so stuffy in there" he said shaking his fur like a dog.

"Sorry, but my daddy says digimon aren't allowed to be seen because bad things will happen" she told him.

"What kind of bad things?" he asked.

"I don't know really" she said, that part always confused her.

"Okay, so what do you want to play" asked dorimon.

"I don't know, it can't be tag or hide and seek someone could see you" she hadn't planned this very well.

"Oh, I know we could-"was saying dorimon when his fur started to stand on end, his eyes became draconic slits and let a low growl loose.

"What's wrong dorimon?" she asked.

"Something's coming, something big and dangerous" he answered.

Kyoshi just barely remembered megumi had said they were tracking an energy signal, and if dorimon was saying he felt something dangerous then that meant maybe the digimon they were tracking had found them.

Her thoughts were proven correct by a loud roar, as huge bear digimon appeared in the center of the park scaring people who were their away.

"Dorimon what is that?" she asked fearfully, seeing a digimon that big in real life was different from watching on the screens.

"That's a grizzlymon their champion level digimon who's special attack is crescent dawn" said dorimon.

Grizzlymon was just randomly demolishing the park attacking things at random.

Kyoshi stood trying to sneak away when dorimon bit on her sweater stopping her, "don't grizzlymon have really good noses if you move he might know were here" he said not wanting his new friend to get hurt.

"Okay, but how do we escape then" she asked.

"We wait till he leaves" said dorimon.

"Or until meg and miki find his energy signal" she said, hoping it was soon then remember how much trouble she was going to get in she could practically hear her dad.

**(DATS)**

The pawnchessmon had returned to their partners after kyoshi had left the building, due to their lack of speech they couldn't tell their partners what kyoshi had told them, at the moment they were all busy looking for the energy signal when the alarms went off.

"Commander the mystery energy signal has appeared in the park" said megumi putting in the coordinates.

"I've warned all local authorities to clear and block off the sector" said miki.

"Send in yoshino" said Commander Sampson as they did as commanded.

"Wait, I'm picking up a second signal" said miki.

"It's raptor x" she said, raptor x was a digimon who had appeared a few days ago and had hatched in his cage; he was schedule to be sent back to the digital world today.

"Impossible how did he escape?" said kudamon, only he knew how dangerous raptor x could truly be.

"Oh no, there's still somebody in the park and raptor x is with them" said megumi as an image came up and what was shown was something they didn't want to see.

"Kyoshi!" said megumi and miki.

"How did she get out of the building!" said Commander Sampson.

The pawnchessmon both turned to look at each other as megumi and miki figured it out.

"She probably got the pawnchessmon to help her" said megumi as the two nodded.

"Let's just hope yoshino gets there in time" said kudamon though under his and Sampson's calm demeanors they were worried for her.

**(Park)**

The pole officers were moving people from the area having been informed of a broken gas pipe, unknown to them it was actually a large digital bear.

Yoshi walked through the crowd that had gathered.

"Excuse me miss civilians aren't allowed past this point" said one of the officers.

"I'm a special agent from DATS, has everyone been evacuated?" she asked.

"Everyone has been safely removed from the area" said one of the officers. As yoshi was about to respond a voice from the pink and white device on her belt rang out.

"Yoshi I'm sensing an energy signature in there" said lalamon.

"Is it the target?" she asked picking up the device.

"No it's another signal along with a human" she said.

"What!" she almost yelled going in the area as lalamon continued talking.

"Yoshi I just got a message from headquarters the human signal is kyoshi" said lalamon.

"What was she doing here anyway?" asked yoshi.

"She somehow met raptor x and they think she might have snuck out, the mystery digimon must have used raptor x's energy signal as a homing device" said lalamon as they saw the grizzlymon it was looking around agitated almost as if he was sniffing something out.

"Alright, lalamon realize!" yelled yoshi.

Lalamon appeared in a swirl of pixels as grizzlymon noticed a new opponent.

"Seed blast!" yelled lalamon distracting grizzlymon at the moment.

"Kyoshi! Kyoshi where are you?" yelled yoshi looking for the girl, after all she was the commanders daughter so her safety was her first priority.

"Yoshi, over here!" yelled a voice, as kyoshi walked out of her hiding place in her arms was dorimon.

"Kyoshi there you are and why do you have raptor x?" she asked the girl.

"My name's dorimon" he said surprising yoshi.

"You can talk?" she asked they hadn't known he could talk as he never had said a word before.

But before he could respond lalamon let out a cry as grizzlymon had attacked her sending her crashing down.

"Lalamon" said yoshi as grizzlymon turned to them his claws glowing as he readied a crescent dawn attack.

Dorimon jumped out of kyoshi's arms and stood in front of the girl.

"Hey, you! Leave my friends alone!" yelled dorimon running towards grizzlymon.

"Metal drop!" he yelled spitting a small iron ball at him making him growl in annoyance.

"Crescent dawn!" yelled grizzlymon sending dorimon flying.

"Dorimon!" yelled kyoshi catching the small digimon.

"S-sorry I-I just wanted t-to help" said dorimon weakly.

Grizzlymon was preparing another attack when lalamon used her seed blast again; she was still tired from the first hit but determined.

"Kyoshi get behind me" said yoshi as the girl obeyed.

"Alright, lalamon DNA charge" she said as her hand was covered in pink pixels and put it over her digivice a glow emitted from it.

"Lalamon digivolve too…sunflowmon!" she yelled.

"Sunshine beam!" she yelled as grizzlymon took the attack.

Yoshi took kyoshi away from the fight close enough to see what was going on but far enough not to get caught in cross fire.

"Dorimon your going to be okay right?" asked kyoshi to the little digimon.

"I d-don't k-know" he stuttered he could feel his energy reserves dropping he was doing everything he could from turning into a Digi-egg, kyoshi in the short time he knew her was his friend and he wasn't going to leave her no matter what.

Dorimon started to feel strange as energy seemed to flow through him.

"Dorimon?" asked kyoshi as he started to glow, she placed him on the ground as his form became larger and nearly stood up to her shoulder.

Yoshi who was watching the girl was just as surprised as the light faded from him showing a new digimon.

"Dorumon!" he yelled, he still had his lavender purple fur but now he had a red gem on his head, his paws, claws, muzzle and the tip of his tail had white fur. His ears had grown larger and he had grown sharp black claws and small wings.

"Dorimon? Is that you?" asked kyoshi.

"I'm Dorumon now a rookie level digimon, my attacks are dash metal and metal cannon" he said to them his voice had deepened a bit as it was no longer high pitch.

"You're my friend kyoshi so I'm going to help you" said Dorumon getting into the fight.

Even though both sunflowmon and grizzlymon were champions it was a tough fight, mostly because what grizzlymon lacked in speed he made up for in power, that and too big of an attack could cause public damage more than what grizzlymon had caused.

"The commanders not going to like this" said yoshi, if dorimon had just digivolved like that it meant that kyoshi could be his partner, but they wouldn't know until they got tested back at DATS.

"Dash metal!" yelled Dorumon shooting a basket ball sized metal ball at grizzlymon, making him roar in pain.

"You okay?" asked Dorumon looking at sunflowmon.

"I'm fine, but, look out!" said sunflowmon taking Dorumon into her arms as grizzlymon attacked.

"Thanks sunflowmon" said Dorumon using his small wings to at least hover a few feet of the ground charging an attack.

"Metal cannon!" he shot out a more super powered version of dash metal.

"Sunshine beam!" she shot out a powerful beam of light as it powered up the metal cannon hitting grizzlymon injuring him.

"Alright! Go Dorumon!" cheered kyoshi.

"Sunflowmon finish him off before he has a chance to attack again" yelled yoshi.

"Sunshine beam!" yelled sunflowmon.

"Hyper dash metal!" several dash metals were shot at grizzlymon as he reverted into a Digi-egg.

"I got it" said Dorumon catching the egg in his claws.

Sunflowmon revered back to lalamon as yoshi reported back.

"Dorumon, that was so cool!" said kyoshi hugging the fox-dragon hybrid.

"I just wanted to help" said Dorumon.

"Roger" said yoshi as she finished relaying what took placed.

"Kyoshi I need to take you and Dorumon back to DATS then they'll decide what to do with Dorumon" said yoshi to the girl.

Kyoshi had almost forgotten that she and Dorumon weren't supposed to be there in the first place.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble" said kyoshi as she followed after yoshi.

**Ha-ha, sorry to leave ya hanging hope this interested ya'll enough look out for chapter 2, There Are Monsters Among Us, and I tried to get their personalities right so give me a break its hard, please review but any hateful comments will have you reported.**


End file.
